


A Pre-Dinner Snack

by Jayswing103



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost Caught, F/M, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Human Spinel, Stealth sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: Spinel and Steven have a little fun before dinner.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	A Pre-Dinner Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the first picture here: https://twitter.com/Sm0lSuccubus/status/1196790167585079296

"Steven?" Pearl called out, "Where did he go?"

Unknown to Pearl Steven actually happened to be just around the corner, joined by his girlfriend Spinel. What was also unknown to Pearl was that said girlfriend was currently bobbing her head back and forth as she serviced Steven's member with her tongue, causing him to let out many lewd sounding pants and moans.  
  
"S-Spinel, h-hurry up!" He pleaded with her, his voice weak, "Pearls lo-looking for us."  
  
Spinel subsided her ministrations before allowing his, admittedly large, cock flop out of her mouth with an audible _pop_ , only connected by a single string of saliva. Steven unconsciously whimpered at the sudden lack of warmth around his phallus, causing Spinel to grin in satisfaction.  
  
"Do ya want me ta stop?" She asked him.  
  
"N-No." He murmured.

"Sorry Doll, didn' catch 'dat."

"I-I said no."  
  
"You're gonna have ta do better than 'dat."  
  
"I-I want you to..." Steven trailed off before finishing.  
  
"Want me ta do what Doll?"  
  
"I-I want you to make me cum!"  
  
Spinel gave him a victorious smirk as she once again grasped his member in her hand.  
  
"There now. All ya had ta do was ask Stevie."  
  
With that she took one long lick from the base of his shaft to the tip before once again taking him inside her. As much as she would have loved to pull this out a few minutes longer Steven was right. If they didn't finish soon they might actually get caught, and she didn't want to know what would happen then. So she put all her talent to use in getting Steven to cum, and she could tell it quickly bore fruits because Steven was tightly clenching his fists, a tell-tale sign that he was getting close.  
  
Then, suddenly, he did something he'd never done before. He let his fists unclench, and then, quick as lightning, grabbed her pigtails and started using them as leverage to thrust himself into her more fiercely than he ever had before. If Steven wasn't furiously swabbing her throat with his massive cock she would be laughing at the irony. She'd been trying to get him to be more aggressive with her when they were in bed together, but no matter how much she assured him she could take it he was still worried that he might hurt her. If she'd known that it only took the threat of potentially being caught to get him to properly fuck her face then she would've done this months ago.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as he started, he stopped. The twitching of his member was the only warning she got before he burst, blasting the back of her throat and filling her mouth with more semen than a regular human should be capable of producing. Nevertheless she didn't back down and continued to swallow mouthful after mouthful of his potent seed until the spasms grew weaker, then stopped altogether. She allowed the, now flaccid, cock to drop out of her mouth just in time for Steven to put it back in his boxers and zip his pants up before Pearl walked in.  
  
"Ah, there you two are! Why didn't you two answer me when I called for you?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that Missus P." Spinel apologized, putting on her best embarrassed smile, "Guess we just got a little too caught up in our _game_ and couldn't hear ya."

"Yes, well, next time do try to keep an ear out. Dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind Missus P."

"See that you do." Pearl told her, before turning to leave. Once she reached the door-frame, however, she turned back around and spoke again, "By the way Spinel, dear, you have a little something-"

She motioned towards the right corner of her cheek and Spinel used her thumb to wipe it off, realizing that some of Steven's cum must have leaked out before she could swallow it all. She quickly popped it in her mouth and savored Steven's _unique_ , but enticing, taste before speaking.

"Thanks Missus P."

"You're welcome Spinel. But you really shouldn't be eating so close to dinner, you might ruin your appetite."

Spinel offered her an apologetic smile, "Sorry Missus P."

Pearl nodded acceptance of her apology before walking out, leaving only a smug Spinel and a furiously blushing Steven.

"So, Doll, seems like that got you pretty excited."

"Y-yeah." he agreed, "I don't know what came over me."

"Wanna do it again?"  
  


" _ **Oh stars yes!**_ "


End file.
